Kage Bushin Tactics: The art of the clone
by UVlite
Summary: There's a set of scrolls called Kage Bushin Tactics: The Art of the Clone. It has all the strategies and tactics used by the masters of Kage bushin in Konoha. Learning Kage bushin a month early causes many changes. Different composition of the teams.


Kage Bunshin Tactics

The Challenge

Shortly after learning the Kage Bunshin, Naruto discovers a book that tells of it's history, and the best ways to use it. How will it change the story line?

ANY paring, even yaoi, is allowed, as long as you do it in a convincing way.

You may do whatever you like with the story, as long as you follow these rules.

1: Both Naruto, and the Kage Bunshin technique, must be the main focus of the story.

2: ABSOLUTELY no bashing of Sakura, Sasuke, Kakashi, Hinata, Tsunade or Jiraiya is allowed. Anyone else is fair game.

3. If the paring is a harem, then Naruto can have no more than 5 girls (or guys).

4. You must keep Naruto as close to his real character as you can. You can make him a bit smarter, but he still has to be his loveable goof-ball self.

Hanabi is a main character but not paired with Naruto at all. All pairings are undecided if any they will flow from the story.

I don't own Naruto, If I did I'd rent him out to Hinata and earn some cash.

* * *

Mizuki was walking through Konoha's market. He had just finished his shoping and was heading home. There was a festive mood in the air as the he Kyuubi day festival was approaching.

"Yosh,

We wish you a youthful Kyuubi day,

We wish you a youthful Kyuubi day,

We wish you a youthful Kyuubi day,

And a burning new year,

Cool hipness we bring to you and your nin,

We wish you a youthful Kyuubi day,

And a bur...."

'Finally out of hearing range of that awful racket! Oh god that was the most awful thing I've heard in my life!' Mizuki thought to him self. 'How that moron Lee graduated without using any jutsu I have no idea.' Thus his foul mood was set as he came across the next singer.

"We San-nin of Konoha,

Have three scrolls,

We travelled so far,

Fame and glory,

Fear and notoriety..."

'The Kyuubi bastard him self!' "Hmm now there's an idea." He muttered as he passed Naruto. 'A make up exam when he fails the next one. I'll tell him that was how Lee passed his final exam. He can get the scroll for me.'

And so a plan was made by Mizuki. It all boiled down to the fact that there were four genin tests in a year. You could take any one of them and be designated as graduated. If some of the older genin teams had lost a member then an early academy graduate would be placed on one of those. In times of war this was necessary to get as many people into the field as quickly as possible. In times of peace though it served a different purpose, the earlier you passed the higher your overall marks were and brought more prestige to you and your clan.

We all know Mizuki's plan was that after he ensured Naruto failed the next exam he could tell him about a special test to acquire a scroll from the hokage's tower. The only difference was that this time it was not the final exam of the year. So when Iruka and Naruto managed to subdue Mizuki in the forest Iruka did not pass Naruto but gave the big hint that a kagebushin was an acceptable replacement for a normal bushin.

So time moves on Naruto is still in class. It gas been two weeks since the forbidden scroll incident and there is one month left in the academy.

* * *

Naruto sat at his desk deep in thought. He was still in a very foul mood. His super plan backfired yesterday and humiliated him in front of the entire class and his jaw sill heart damn it. Every time he got hurt all he needed was a good sleep and he was back to a hundred percent the next day. Not this time.

Damn Ino for butting her fat ugly nose in other peoples business. He was an idiot. It seemed like a brilliant idea at the time, but now looking back he knew he should have left it alone. Ignorance truly is bliss after all. Hindsight is always perfect.

What was the bright idea that got him into this state? He knew the dick always escaped from the horde at lunch or they would constantly ask him for dates. With him being absent he had the idea to henge into the dick and approach Sakura, surely in that form he could find out exactly what she thought of him right?

Flashback

He quickly left the class and found a spot where was no one could see him. He then quickly applied the henge and went to find Sakura chan. There she was on the bench eating lunch. He went over and sat next to her.

"So what's with you and Naruto?" He asked in a perfect copy of the dicks voice.

Oh it worked alright she had complained to her beloved how Naruto was an annoyance that kept interrupting her time with him. Well that was the polite version of what she said. This was said in a loud voice that all those nearby could hear. He felt like she had dug his heart out with a rusty blunt kunai frozen it with an ice jutsu then used an explosive tag on it.

End of flashback

Looking back he could understand that everyone was interested that the bastard might have finally chosen a girlfriend out of the horde of fangirls and wanted to listen in to hear what was being said. Well Sakura let them all hear her opinions. Some of those said fangirls must have taken exception to what they saw and believed it to be a genjutsu as Ino leading a few others approached behind him and tried to dispel it. Unfortunately for him they disrupted his henge instead in front of everyone.

Sakura had tried to break his jaw as well as other parts of him. Everyone else had just gathered around to watch and laugh as her fists connected with him.

After class Iruka had taken him to one side and explained about abusive relationships to him. It was an eye opener. A complete revelation. You could go so far to say it was a total shock to his system that was still being processed as he had not quite gotten his head around the idea.

It was a monumental day in his life. The love of his life had shredded his heart and nearly broken some of his bones. He was no longer in love with Sakura. It was a scary thought. It was one of the things that defined him. His undying need to be Hokage. His eternal worship of orange clothing. His total devotion to ramen and Sakura. Well the last item was no longer total, it was gone.

"Naruto are you listening to what I've been saying?" Iruka yelled at him. Naruto jerked up as soon as Iruka sensei shouted his name.

"Sorry Iruka sensei my mind wondered away."

"Detention!"

"Aww man." The whole class laughed at him.

* * *

He waited for the boring class to finish. Who needed to know history anyway? He had been working hard after class every day with Iruka sensei in his 'detentions'.

If it wasn't for Iruka he would be in a lot of trouble now. That incident had broken the ice and ever since then he had special help with Iruka sensei. He could already see the improvement. Better accuracy and his taijutsu had improved a lot. Too bad there was no class over the weekend Iruka sensei took missions then for extra income. So he would have to practice on his own.

He was sure that the clock on the class wall was going slow on purpose just to spite him.

* * *

How could he have the demon inside him? It kind of made sense considering how he was shunned by most people. They all knew what, no, who he was. He could not start to think like them he was a human not a demon. But the understanding of their actions was there. If it was someone else he would probably be afraid of them too.

He noticed the glares and the silence more than ever now. It was really obvious now that he thought about it. Why no one wanted to be his friend when he first started the academy, all the parents had told their children about him. They all knew what and who he was.

All least the ramen never betrayed him thank god for old man Ichiraku and his ramen stall. He went back to eating. Once he finished he thanked the old man Ichiraku for the food and walked out of the stall only to be completely flattened by an impact.

* * *

Hanabi Hyuuga was having a good day she had given her minder Misa the slip and was now free to roam Konoha without Misa watching her every move she was free. She was running down a street when some low born miscreant stepped out of a ramen stand and into her path, her vision was filled by a wall of hideous orange she had enough time to think 'fashion reject' before the moron collided with her.

* * *

"Watch where you are going you idiot!" a small child screeched at him.

"Hey you ran into me shorty." He looked at the kid. She looked like a mini Hinata. "Huh who are you? Why do you look like a tiny version of Hinata chan?" He asked while standing up.

"I am Hanabi Hyuuga, You will address me as Hyuuga sama," she snapped. Of course, she instantly realized that still being sprawled on the ground sort of took away from the effect and quickly stood up. "How does a peasant like you know my sister Hinata? And you were the one who got into my way." The pitch was at a deadly level indicating that the girl was about to blow her top. Naruto completely missed this though.

"Hmm Hanabi chan? Well Hanachibi chan me and Hinata are in the same class at the academy and you were the one who ran into me, you should watch where you are going if it was someone else they would probably kick your arse for running into them and trying to blame them for it." With that he turned and started to walk away to one of the public training grounds.

It took the girl a moment to possess what he had said to her. His atrocious way of speaking grated on her every nerve. That there was that overly familiar disrespectful mangling of her name. She got up and ran after him. "What did you call me? I am a Hyuuga how dare you call me such a disrespectful name and I would defeat anyone who tried to do that to me! I should 'kick your arse' as you put it for knocking me to the ground moron."

"Well you are shorter than me so you are a chibi it goes well with Hanabi so Hanachibi. Anyway you Hyuuga aren't so great." He said as he continued to walk.

Mount Hanabi erupted. "What the hell did you say? The Hyuuga are the strongest ninja in Konoha how dare you say that!"

"No they aren't."

"What?" She was confused irritated and angry. This commoner was refusing to believe in Hyuuga superiority. She had to defend her name.

"I said they aren't. The strongest is the Hokage took at the mountain point out the Hyuuga on it. You can't because there are none there. That means the Hyuuga are not the strongest. Anyway if you think you can beat me why don't you try I'm going to training ground two right now." If this worked he would have someone to spare against. Of course it was a kid so he had to go easy but still it was better than training on his own. He had to practice what Iruka sensei had shown him this last week after all.

"Fine! I'll show you how strong we are." Hanabi said loudly.

"Ok we are here." He said as soon as she had agreed.

Hanabi looked around somehow she had followed the disrespectful delinquent all the way to a training ground without realizing where she was. She had been that engrossed in their argument. This threw her of slight. Then the orange blob started to dictate the terms of the fight. The stipulations freaked her out.

* * *

Misa Hyuuga of the branch family followed Hanabi from a safe distance. It was her duty to make sure the girl was safe at whilst away from the Hyuuga compound. The ninja definition of safe that is. She was going to spar with 'that person'. Misa would keep an eye on what they were doing but would not interfere unless it got out of hand.

Hanachibi, oh the branch family was going to have a laugh at that new nickname for the pompous youngest daughter of the main house, finally arrived with that orange thing. Then things started to get interesting. The boy stipulated no crippling or killing blows, Hanabi became white as a ghost when he said that. Getting any Hyuga to go pail is an achievement. She quickly agreed quite loudly saying it was obvious.

Misa was appalled at how slow the boy was. Hanabi quickly got a juuken strike in and knocked the boy to the ground. Her triumph was short lived as the boy suddenly sped up quite considerably. He must have been holding back a lot. The two were quite equal now.

They kept parrying each others strikes Hanabi using grace and form while his style was dirty almost like a street brawler. This was until Hanabi got a kick into the boys guts as he fell backwards he grabbed onto her and dragged her down with him into the stream that passed through the training ground. Hanabi's scream of indignation was very very loud.

* * *

If you were sitting outside the hotsprings peeping you might have heard the following conversation as two damp children walked towards the hot springs entrance.

"... moron! How could you be so clumsy? My clothes are all muddy and..."

'How can she keep talking for so long without taking a breath?' Naruto thought to him self. 'I'm called loud but even I need to breathe.'

"Hey are you listening to me?"

"Of course I am Hanachibi."

"Don't call me that!"

Naruto then heard a giggling sound. He looked passed Hanabi and saw a pervert peeking at the girls side of the hot springs. He had an idea.

"How about a bet? I bet I can defeat that pervert over there using only a henge. If I win I get to call you Hanachibi if I lose then I'll stop."

Hanabi looked over at the pervert. He was dressed in dark blue and had red swirls on his shoulders, he also had a forehead protector. Any ninja that creepy would be able to see through a henge no problem and how could a henge defeat anyone anyway? "Deal." She had no problem taking the bet as she knew she couldn't lose.

She watched him go up to the pervert and tap him on the shoulder as the creap turned around there was a puff of smoke and a naked girl was in front of him. He was launched over the fence by a jet of blood coming out of his nose. Then the sound of a severe thrashing and screams of pain and suffering could be heard on the other side.

Naruto dispelled the henge and walked up to her "So, Hanachibi. Lets go to the next hot spring this one has perverts hanging around it."

Her eyebrow twitched "You cheated!"

"How? I defeated him using a henge as we agreed. I used his weakness against him. Or are you planning on going back on your bet?"

She refrained from making any comment. Never let it be said that a Hyuuga dishonor a wager.

No one noticed the old man hidden in the bushes with a notebook writing down that incident for his research.

* * *

'He made a good point. He could also keep up with me in sparing.' Hanabi thought to her self as she soaked in the spring while her clothes were drying. She had already inspected the wall to make sure there were no holes after what she saw earlier.

'He might actually know something useful if he could keep up with me. He could be a powerful sparing partner even if he is an eyesore.' Anything that kept her better than her sister was a good thing in her opinion. 'I must think on how to approach this carefully.'

She spent the rest of her time in the spring in deep thought.

* * *

Misa giggled at how the boy won his bet against Hanabi. The way he caught out that perverted chunin Ebisu was pure genius. She waited for them to come out of the hot spring they were in. It would give time for Hanabi to cool her head.

Once they came out her charge did a most unexpected thing. She demanded that the boy teach her that particular modified henge. Apparently it was not an illusion but a solid henge that was different from the kagehenge. The boy had made an original jutsu! They made their way back to the training grounds in their now dry but still dirty clothes to practice. Only they were not just practicing the 'pervert killer' as Misa dubbed it, but also were practicing more taijutsu. Hanabi was showing him some basic juuken stances and movements and then practicing against him. He was also showing her some rather brutal melee techniques.

What was the young mistress doing divulging family secrets like that? It was blasphemous for an outsider to learn the family style. All right there was nothing being shown that he could not have picked up by watching the elder mistress in the academy but still it was the principle of the thing. If need be the boy could be killed at a later date. Or married into the family. After all exchanging family techniques that was an acceptable dowry most a common law marriage in ninja law.

Misa watched on.

* * *

Naruto called a stop to their sparing and went back to teaching the unnamed pervert killer jutsu. She nearly had it down that last time. The fact that it was not a henge had really stumping the girl for a while. Suddenly she smirked and there was a puff of smoke. The next thing he saw made his jaw drop and almost caused his eyes to pop out of his skull. Hanachibi had transformed into a very curved version of her older sister. Sans clothes, with the smoke clouds in the correct places barely covering the rather impressive curves. Did anyone remember to mention those curves?

He had to repeat in his mind 'I am not a pervert. Must calm down.'

She undid the technique "So? How was that?"

He gulped "Ten out of ten." He squeeked. She grinned. "So why your sister and why did you exaggerate her figure like that?" he asked in a slightly high pitched voice.

"Hmm? What do you mean? You said to get the maximum effect on perverted men you need someone with a fat chest so I chose my sister. That was as close to her figure as I could make it."

He collapsed as soon as he heard that. His brain could not reconcile that the quiet red faced wierdo had those under that coat she always wore.

Once he was revived they made their way back into the town. They were both exhausted. So many hours of training with each other forged a new friendship. He had much to teach his new apprentice about dirty fighting and the unorthodox use of traps. She could be the new prank queen after he graduated from the academy. And the taijutsu he learnt from her. He couldn't wait to try it on Iruka sensei. So what if he could not see the tunguska... tenkaku... what ever those points in the chakra system were. He could still hit pressure points. He know enough about the body to find all the common ones. If he added the slick moves into his own style he could finally beat the smug Uchiha dick.

That brought his mind back to Sakura. He had gone almost half a day without thinking of her. His main reason to win against Sasuke was to get her to notice him. That and the satisfaction of beating the number one in the class.

His new friend had agreed to train with him every Sunday from now on until she had learnt everything he knew. They both learnt so much today together they could do anything together as partners in crime. He was going to mold the younger generation into his own image. Another thing he needed to do was convince her to wear orange.

But now he needed to introduce her to ice cream. How could it be that she had never had it before? Or cake?

He noticed people glaring at him as he walked with Hanachibi. At least he had people who saw him as him now Iruka sensei, the old man, Ayame, Mr Teuchi and now Hanachibi.

Oh well time to introduce her to sweets. He opened the door to the Sisu cake shop. They had all sorts of sweets, cakes and ice cream there. Anything and everything made of sugar was there.

"Hello Ms Sisu! I've brought a friend with me I told her you have the best sweets in Konoha!" He liked Ms Sisu. She was one of the few people who were polite to him. That might be because she was really short sighted. But still she was alright.

"Oh Naruto, you saved up enough to visit my shop again?" Naruto liked the food in the shop. The only problem was that is cost so much being a luxury.

He ordered some ice cream after a quick introduction and chat with Ms Sisu for the both of them and sat down. "So tell me more about that cousin of yours Neji was it?"

"Oh yes he is called the Hyuuga prodigy even though he is only from the branch house..."

* * *

Misa looked on in horror as the demon lead Hanabi home. What the hell was the boy thinking? Stuffing a seven year old with three helpings of ice cream, then some coffee, but finally added chocolate cake into the mix.

He was going to unleash a caffeinated child with a sugar high onto the Hyuuga. He really was the Kyuubi incarnate if he was going to do that.

* * *

"Well see you next week Hanachibi." He said with a grin.

She whacked him on the arm. "Don'tcallmethat," She said "WellI'llseeyousoon,bye.'." She then rushed into the compound shouting "DAAAAADYyyyyyyyy..." The sound faded as she zoomed of into the distance.

"Huh? Why was she taking so fast? And why was she shaking like that?" He shrugged. "Oh well back home for dinner." He put the strange behavior out of his mind as he ran home.

* * *

Hiashi and Neji were sitting in his study discussing Neji's latest mission when an odd sound came to Hiashi's ear "...yyyyyYYYYY." He got up after glancing at his nephew and was about to activate his blood line to see what the rapidly approaching noise was when suddenly the door slammed open. His daughter bounced into the room and jumped up and down in front of him. "Daddy! Daddy! Daddy! Can you train with me right now I learnt some new things please daddy please."

His daughter's behavior was puzzling "Not now Hanabi. Neji if you could spar with Hanabi? We can finish our conversation later. I'll be along in a short while Hanabi to observe your spar."

"Yes daddy." She then grabbed Neji's arm and dragged him out of the room.

'What was that all about?' Hiashi thought to him self. Then he realized he had not seen his daughter since breakfast.

* * *

Quarter of hour later Neji was on the floor in pain. Hanabi had just used a formidable genjutsu on him one he could not see through. The sight of lady Hinata in that state of undress was shocking. His brain had frozen for a moment and his nose was on fire from the amount of burst blood vessels. It was all the distraction she needed to place a devastating kick between his legs. Before he could fall over she hit him with five juken strikes. He collapsed and was gasping for breath while crying from the pain.

At that moment Hiashi came in just in time to see the last five strikes. He blinked at the sight before him. His nephew collapsed on the floor crying, blood all over the floor his clothes and face, the poor boy was twitching in pain. In contrast his daughter was bouncing around the room in a victory dance.

As soon as she saw him Hanabi ran over to her father. "Daddy I think I broke Neji." She said with a grin.

* * *

A/N Any updates will be slow as I am in exam mode right now.

Next update will be for my other story Cathouse


End file.
